


死が二人を别离つとも

by Arkham1341



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham1341/pseuds/Arkham1341
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克x公式光（十四席设定）降下福泽的真理天使只是悠长地凝视着英雄的脸，仿佛透过他，就能触碰到那些早已逝去的时光。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	死が二人を别离つとも

诺弗兰特的英雄结束了一天的委托，拖着疲惫的身躯回到了悬挂公馆。接到的委托一茬接着一茬，仿佛永远都做不完，永远都得做下去。古•拉哈•提亚真的是个好人。英雄环顾房间四周，水晶公给外乡的英雄提供了力所能及的最好的住处，每天更换的花卉，散发出香味看上去就让人垂涎欲滴的三明治。而且瞧啊，这房间比他之前住的旅馆不知要大了多少倍。

可惜他现在脑子里需求的只有“休息”二字。

疲劳过度的英雄揉了揉酸痛后颈，下巴上许多天没剃过的胡茬也长了出来，他连身上的衣物也顾不得除去，直接朝那张看上去就柔软舒适的床铺向后一躺，把自己狠狠地摔进被褥。就算干净整洁的床单被他身上沾满灰尘汗液的羽织外套弄脏他也不会再起身了，让他先好好的睡一觉。然后、然后再去洗澡吧，顺便和悬挂公馆的管理员好好道个歉，弄脏床铺什么的并不是他的本意啊。

水晶都上空又回归了白昼，光之泛滥并没有得到彻底解决，而那些无辜的第一世界住民们还不知道，造成这一切的罪魁祸首正是他们敬仰的暗之英雄本人。就算已经牺牲了阿尔伯特，增加了又一小块灵魂碎片作为填补， 对于吸收了五个灵光卫总和的光以太的他来说，也仍然是杯水车薪。  
黑风海一役之后，爱梅特赛尔克像是完全消失在了这个第一世界中，任凭他怎么呼唤寻找，无影的身影都没再出现。他翻遍了亚马乌罗提每一个角落，询问过每一个古代人幻影，得到的不过还是那扇始终紧闭的议会大门。他伫立在高耸的建筑之前想到，也许，我应该回原初世界去加雷马帝国一趟？  
但诺弗兰特人民那份在绝境中求生的意志让他放弃了这个想法。在见过那片百年间从未出现的无光之海后，所有生活在这片大陆的人都对未来充满了信心。是啊，英雄想道，还有那么多人需要我，我不可以在这时抛下他们。于是他留了下来，为了寻求解决之道。在日复一日的工作中，英雄又想起了爱梅特赛尔克那张阴郁的面容，无影在死战前的最后一刻停了下来，他站在阴影处沉默着，紧盯英雄那双蓝色的眼眸，漆黑的身影遽然溃散在了亚马乌罗提的末日里。  
站在末日亚马乌罗提昏暗的天空下，身边是受了伤还在昏迷的拂晓众人，诺弗兰特的暗之战士默默垂下了手臂。“英雄”这一称号不应只拘泥于他一人，敏菲莉亚是，桑克瑞德是，第一世界坚强活下去的人们是，阿尔伯特是，爱梅特赛尔克亦是。冥界的宠儿在末日来临时亲手送葬了自己的亲人同胞；又在世界分裂之刻束手无措地目送仅剩另一半族人的离去；在“爱梅特赛尔克”一职的桎梏下，在寂静之中等待了了上万年的光阴。  
他想他大概懂了无影们的怨念，只不过因为立场的不同，他们只能拔剑相向。  
  
在光之巫女的帮助下，英雄体内快要溢出的光以太总算得到了些许遏制，但他也明白这并非长久之计，总有一天，那些能够毁灭整个世界的光以太也会将他转化成灵光卫。到那时，能够阻止他的人，也就只有身为无影爱梅特赛尔克的哈迪斯了。  
英雄侧着身，把脸埋进柔软的枕头里去，无法遏制地思索起这些天来的经历，困意袭来，他在胡思乱想中慢慢地睡着了。  
  
  
一阵幽冥阴冷的触感爬上脊背，英雄被猛然惊醒，多年冒险生涯养成的警戒心使他猛地睁眼从床上蹦起来，结果他被一只手猛地重新按回床铺。  
“你啊，连睡觉的时候都不会老实点吗？”  
  
天旋地转之间，抑扬顿挫的熟悉语调钻入英雄的耳朵。英雄不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，盯着面前男人微微勾起的嘴角。“……爱梅特赛尔克？”  
爱梅特赛尔克身着无影的黑袍却并没有带上象征席位的面具，甚至连兜帽也被他取下。英雄忍不住伸出手触碰，去确认面前的无影是不是制造出的幻影，害怕下一秒，面前的人就会同镜花水月般消散在他的面前。  
“我还真没想到，艾欧泽亚的大英雄居然顶着一身肮脏的臭汗直接躺在床上睡着了。”他的手被无影无情地拍走，茫然的脸上露出了一丝困惑的表情，接着他骤然发觉，爱梅特赛尔克的双手直接撑在他身体两侧，加雷马人高大的身躯如同一个牢笼，将他固定在这张床上，他一时间拿不准爱梅特赛尔克想要表达的意思。  
  
“那你快点起开，我现在就要去洗澡。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有动，只是无言地看着他，嘴角噙着笑。英雄仰面躺着，直直对上爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼睛，他从未见过这样一双眼睛，充满了孤独、悲伤，参杂着杀意、爱慕。他看不懂这个男人，嘴上说着自己只不过是碎片，是废物，明明只要这样放任他堕落，以不灭之人的身份随便找个地方睡上一觉，渡过自己这短短几十年的生命或者等待着自己慢慢被侵蚀成灵光卫，第一世界的光之泛滥就会如无影们计划的那样将整个世界吞没。  
可爱梅特赛尔克没有，他在末日放任伤痕累累的英雄离去又在此时回应了英雄的呼唤，仿佛末日亚马乌罗提里那些只言片语中流露出的歇斯底里不过是无影在这座特地搭建的舞台上浮夸的表演。  
为什么……  
超越之力让大英雄看到了曾经属于他而又离他渐远的事物，繁华的亚马乌罗提，善良的古代人们，温柔且敏锐的希斯拉德，和他曾经的爱人，英雄的心忽地抽动了一下，男人在幻影城市中孤独漫步的背影深深印刻在他的脑海中，他想拥抱沉默的英雄、形单影只的爱人，梳理他的发丝，轻抚他的背，像他们曾经做过的那样，他不想再让他露出那种失望的表情了。  
  
他也这么做了——  
  
爱梅特赛尔克显然被他这意料之外的操作吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛任由英雄环抱着，亲吻他的额头，这幅恬静的光景，仿佛让他回到了末日还未降临的亚马乌罗提，恍惚梦见了那个人还活着的时候。“你想起来了？”  
  
“……想什么？”英雄顿了一下，欲盖弥彰。  
  
“随你。”爱梅特赛尔克闭了闭眼，似乎下了很大的决心。你可别后悔，他在心里默念。  
  
  
无影脱下手甲，拉开英雄的前襟，将手探入里衣揉捏着他的左乳，英雄撇过脸去，颤抖着默认了他的动作，于是他更加放肆，抚上淡色的乳晕，手指按压搓揉起那小巧的乳头。柔软的肉粒在他手指的掐按中缓缓变硬。  
他们像两头凶兽一样啃咬着对方的嘴唇，直至在口中尝出铁锈味。爱梅特赛尔克另一只手往下摸去，抚过英雄麦色皮肤上那些大大小小深浅不一的伤疤，扯松腰带，再一路向下，微凉的手指伸进了羽织下的袴裤里，掠过耻毛，握住了英雄的阴茎，英雄微微一颤，还是将手搭在了爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀上。  
无影修长灵巧的手指在他的腿间动作着，一会儿轻抠前端的马眼，一会儿有节奏地撸动着柱身，甚至连平时那两颗被他无视的球体都照顾周到。英雄素来清心寡欲，一心扑在拯救艾欧泽亚的大业上，就算是偶尔忍不住，也不过是找个清静的地方快速解决了。此时感官带来的美妙体验，欲望和羞耻同时涌上英雄的心头，将他的脸颊迅速烧成一片，不一会儿，他沉睡的性器就缓缓挺立了起来，无影就在这时轻巧地抿住了他的耳垂，齿列擦过耳骨，他浑身一震，就这样泄在了爱梅特赛尔克的手上。  
英雄别过头去，不敢去看下身的狼狈，却被坏心的无影掐着下颚掰过脸，“别躲啊大英雄，不欣赏欣赏自己现在的模样吗？”说罢，爱梅特赛尔克手腕用力，满是精液的那只手压制了英雄细微的挣动将英雄的脸凑近自己，也将空闲的另一手的食指和中指塞入他的口中模仿着性器般的抽插，在他嘴角的涎水沿着下巴的弧度滴落时撩拨挑逗着他的唇舌。英雄紧闭着眼睛，不想在他金色眼眸的倒影里看见自己狼狈不堪的模样。  
  
“唔、唔！”爱梅特赛尔克的手指进的太深，几乎抵在了他的喉咙上，让他感到不适，这引起了爱梅特赛尔克的轻笑。  
  
“别心急，这可才是刚刚开始。”无影说着，在他的身上留下牙印，“还是说，你已经迫不及待了？”  
他把手伸向英雄的后庭，将满手精液和唾液抹在英雄的屁股上，然后从脊椎的最末端缓缓滑下，深入臀缝摩挲着。无影的手指撑开臀瓣在闭合的小口处充满恶意的打着圈儿，在身下的人还未反应过来时猛地刺入。  
  
“！”  
  
英雄发出了一声闷哼，隐忍着疼痛。就算有了唾液和自己精液的润滑，可对于那从未被这样对待过的隐秘之处，光是一根手指的插入也不亚于是一种酷刑。他臀部的肌肉紧绷，括约肌收缩着想把入侵的异物挤出体外。爱梅特赛尔克将手指一根一根塞入那窄小的入口里，无视英雄嚼碎在齿间的痛呼，三根手指分开把穴口的褶皱撑得平滑。  
不对劲，这太不对劲了，英雄心中升起几分疑惑。他的身体不应该这么……敏感。  
肠液淅淅沥沥的从腿间流下，顺着无影的手指淌落，打湿腿根，身体内部深埋的欲望就这样被轻易地唤醒，英雄随着体内那几根手指的搅动浑身发抖，如果不是无影还凶狠地掐着他的腰腹，固定着他的身体，他一定就会这样跌下床去。

在欣赏够了英雄无处遁形的不堪模样，爱梅特赛尔克终于大发慈悲的将那几根磨人的手指撤去。英雄已经知道接下来将要发生什么，但他没有闭上眼睛，而是直接地望向前方，注视着爱梅特赛尔克的脸庞，情欲的蒸腾让他放松警惕，额角上汗珠缓缓滑落，口中呼出湿润的热气洒在他鼻尖上，一切的一切都让他想到了亚马乌罗提的那个夜晚，银发的男人，苍白无力的道歉，相对无言，温柔和放肆。他几乎快要落下泪来。  
  
火热的阴茎顶开柔软的穴口往肚子里进入的感觉太过鲜明，狰狞的凶器一寸寸剖开甬道，胀痛、钝痛、瘙痒和欲火一股脑的将他的脊髓和大脑燃烧至沸腾，他发出一声响亮的啜泣，摇晃着脑袋想要从无影的桎梏中逃脱。  
爱梅特赛尔克当然不会允许英雄在他的地盘上胡作非为，无影咬上了英雄的颈侧，双手卡住英雄的胯骨发狠地向上顶动了好几下，耳间不出所料的捕捉到对方支离破碎的气音。英雄全身的皮肤都开始发红，欲望正在逐步侵染他的身体，连平时那双清澈的蓝眼睛也不复清明。  
  
这种时候倒是乖顺起来了，爱梅特赛尔克心道。他极度讨厌这不完整的残次品露出同那个人神似的模样，不过是区区几块碎片，徒有外表，微小、羸弱、不幸，在这世界挣扎求生的样子引他发笑，但就算这样，他也无法忽略那副空壳灵魂深处那光芒对他的吸引。爱梅特赛尔克重新俯下身，英雄胸前那两颗已经充血得像是熟透的石榴籽，他咬住挺立的乳尖吸吮，收拢手指挤压着英雄的胸肉。温热湿润的肠壁让他舒服的眯起了眼睛，英雄下面那张嘴显然比他上面那张更加诚实，紧紧吸附缠绕着他的阴茎，食髓知味的地压着他的精液。无影心情较好，又将凶器碾过英雄的敏感点，享受对方下一秒就要哭出来的泣音。 

英雄在爱欲的淹没中沉浮，浆糊一般的脑袋不知怎么的突然从混沌中挣脱，他强撑着抬起酸软的身体，捋直了已经快要在快感中失去作用的舌头。  
“古•拉哈•提亚……”他艰难的从牙缝里挤出几个字来，“他……嗯啊……他从别的时空……而来……他也许可以帮到……嗯啊！”  
爱梅特赛尔克继续把头埋在他的胸口，头丝毫没有抬头看他一眼的意思，无影的牙齿撕咬着他的乳首，嘴里缓缓吐出一句不屑的哼声。敏感部位传来的酥麻的疼痛和无影故意无视他的建议让他不得不从情欲的深海中挣扎着上浮，他捧起爱梅特赛尔克的脸，像虔诚圣洁的修女捧着圣杯，让无影正视他的眼睛。爱梅特赛尔克不知为何顺从的让英雄捧起自己的脸，在那双金色的眼瞳里，英雄看到了自己狼狈又色情的模样，无影一时的乖顺也让他忘乎所以：“既然……呼……你已经……等了一万两千年……为什么不能再啊——”  
回答他的是无影重重的一顶，粗大的性器直接破开了他逼仄的甬道，碾过了使他疯狂的那一点，他痛苦并快乐着，浑身颤抖着被快感所支配。就在他即将登上极乐之时，无影抽出了性器。  
“你可真会挑时间说话，大•英•雄。”随后而来的不出所料，果然还是爱梅特赛尔克那浮夸又带着轻蔑的讽刺。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克大概是真的动了气，英雄后知后觉的发现。他无措的看着无影的脸色忽然阴沉下来，伸出手来揽过了他胡乱堆放在一旁的武士刀，他从对方细致欣赏刀鞘上花纹的神情里读出了一丝危险，遂用手肘撑起身体小心翼翼的往后挪了半步。无影早就觉察到他那些花花心思，只是打了个响指，他的双腿就被迫打开，分开固定在了武士刀的两端，脚踝紧紧的被黑色的以太链缠绕着，贴合在冰冷的刀鞘上，他心中警铃大作。爱梅特赛尔克将他的双腿高高抬起，又握着刀鞘的中部直接把它狠狠的压在了英雄的头顶上方，英雄那双让人着迷的蓝眼睛里立刻蓄上了一层泪光。  
  
“唔……！住手……”艾欧泽亚和诺弗兰特的英雄也不是乖乖任人宰割的羔羊，卯足了劲推拒着压下的刀身，扭动挣扎，甚至用上了与蛮神战斗时才会使用的蛮力。可惜无论是阅历还是力气都是爱梅特赛尔克更胜一筹。活了上万年的无影操控着加雷马初代皇帝的高大身躯，怎可能敌不过一个小小的平原之民？  
此时的瘫倒在寝具上的英雄衣衫不整，腰带早就不知道在何时被扔到了哪里去，没有束缚的前襟也随着他方才的挣扎全都散开，袒露出布满暧昧红痕的躯体，胸前嫣红的两点高高挺立着，红色的羽织软塌塌的搭在臂弯上，被垫在他的身下，散发着一股被人凌虐后的美感。他的双腿被抬高压在了头顶两侧，小腹紧绷，大腿两侧的肌肉微颤，柔韧的腰身弯折出一个不可思议的弧度。但最令爱梅特赛尔克觉得赏心悦目的，还是英雄下面那张已经被操软了的小口。  
  
英雄的后穴已经被微微操开，散发着糜烂的艳色，随着他呼呼的喘气声，那小口也在一张一合的吐出夹杂着白浊的汁液来。  
接着，他看见爱梅特赛尔克最开始脱下的手甲不知怎么的又回到了手上，无影换上了一副玩味的表情居高临下的审视着英雄，连嘴角也微微上翘，弯成一个嘲讽的弧度，他金色的眼眸锁定了身下的猎物，像鹰隼一般尖而长的尖端缓慢的靠近英雄身下那个最隐秘的部位。那一瞬间，英雄瞳孔紧缩，用难得一见低声下气的语气恳求道：“爱梅特！别！不要！求求你——”  
他话音未落，无影就坚决的用那根带着长而弯曲手甲的手指破开了他的软肉，攻入他的身体内部。冰冷的金属刺入身体的刹那，他仿佛浑身的力气都被撤去一般瘫软在床，像只垂死的天鹅，脖颈弯曲露出最脆弱的部分，发出痛苦的哀鸣。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克一手压着绑住英雄双腿的武士刀，另一只手操弄着英雄的后穴，无影冷硬尖锐的手甲尖端划过柔软的肠壁，浅浅的抽插，抠着令人发狂的那一点轻柔的打转。  
“痛……拿出去！”  
无影将手里拿捏的力度控制的很好，手甲的尖端勾着穴口的软肉轻轻拉拽，将那片软肉磨的通红却又不会流血。比起痛和被异物入侵身体的恐惧，更多的是让英雄无法忽视的痒意和酥麻的快感，不得不说爱梅特赛尔克在床上的技术比他想象中的还要好更多倍，抑制不住的喘息声从唇缝中露出，英雄死死咬住自己的手腕，想把这些令人羞愤的声音吞回肚子里去，但是手下躯体止不住的颤抖可骗不了阴险狡诈的无影。  


无影饶有兴趣的注视着英雄的战栗地抖动，“口是心非。”说罢，他抽出尖锐的手甲向上握住了英雄挺立的性器，剐蹭过已经渗出液体的前端，故意拉长语调，“你看，这不是——兴奋得很吗？”无影的冰凉的手甲早就被英雄湿软的甬道捂的滚烫，爱梅特赛尔克隔着手甲的布料撸动起了英雄已经勃起的那根，压制住英雄的那只手反而深入到后穴继续操弄了起来。英雄闭着眼睛，根本没有发现自己早就能挣脱束缚，凌乱的鬓发紧贴他湿润的面庞，被牙齿摩擦过的双唇上留下一道道浅印，高潮带来的过于巨量的情欲一浪接着一浪冲刷着他的神经中枢。  
“不要……不……放过我———”无数的流星在他的眼皮上炸开，他胡乱的摇着头，眼里滚落出生理性的眼泪。无畏的英雄被陌生的、激烈的、不受控制的快感和欲望支配，产生一丝羞耻、烦厌、惶然的依恋，他忘记了呼吸，无法控制自己对爱梅特赛尔克和情欲的渴求，这具身体让他第一次陌生到恐惧。  
英雄躺在柔软的床铺上眼里氤氲着水雾，屁股里塞着对方不停在他身体里兴风作浪的手指，四周是天空光海洒下的明朗，身体里翻涌的光以太时刻要破茧而出，无边快感和这不可名状的恐惧在他的体内混合、发酵，他想逃开，却被爱梅特赛尔克死死地钉在这张床上不得动弹。直到他承受不住无影带给他的这份礼物，他干呕着，嘴角溢出混合着大量光芒的津液，英雄的防线到这里已经全然溃散。  
  
这对于无影来说，简直就是再好不过的催情剂，火焰又从幽冥深渊中燃起，烈火燎原般烧向人间。爱梅特赛尔克周身浮起暗色的光芒，冥界的以太入侵了人间，整个房间的温度都在一瞬间下降。  
海德林，看看你无畏的光之战士吧，这副，同暗之使徒交媾的模样，这副，被快感支配后又惊又惧的模样。在末日降临后的一万两千年里，无影的内心第一次被快意的冲动所填满。发着红色光晕的爱梅特赛尔克面纹渐渐浮现在他的脸上，就像不灭的诅咒，深深烙印在光之战士的灵魂里。无影深吸一口气，觉察到自己的失态，于是他抬手扶额，将面纹隐去。  
  
压在双腿上的重量骤然减轻，爱梅特赛尔克曲起手指，温柔地帮他把嘴角溢出的光擦去，接着耐心的用食指和大拇指固定住英雄的下巴，将满脸的泪水一一吻去。  
爱梅特赛尔克解开了英雄被束缚的脚腕，欣赏着身下人凄惨淫乱的模样，耐心的等待着那双失了焦距的蔚蓝色眼睛重新恢复清明。那个人……他的英雄就是这样，无论承受多大的苦痛，永远都无法被磨灭去眼中的光彩。  
  
“爱梅特……”过了许久，英雄平复了下来，念叨的声音细若蚊蝇。  
  
“哈迪斯。”爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着他的发顶纠正道。  
  
“哈迪斯……”英雄从善如流，艰难的抬起上身贴近面前的无影，就算被拒绝也没关系，“让我帮你吧……我想……”  
虔诚而又不带丝毫情欲的吻落在加雷马人额头上的第三只眼睛上。在那一万两千年里，身为无影的自己虽然已经换过无数个身体，看尽了人类的肮脏和污秽，经历过无数新生与毁灭，但在那一瞬间，他的心依旧抽搐了一下，像是挽回了丢失多年的宝物，又像是突然顿悟了什么。也许当年那个人，希斯拉德……他们三人之中，自己才是离“真理”一词最远的人吧，爱梅特赛尔克心想。  
即使身为被冥界宠爱之人，身为爱梅特赛尔克席，身为无影，他也无法给出那个人真正的答案了。  
  
英雄再一次被粗大的肉刃贯穿。  
  
想象中的粗暴并没有来临，深入甬道内部炽热的阴茎有节奏的缓缓律动着，每一下都能恰好顶在那个让他疯狂的点上，情欲和快感重新在他的身体里一层一层的积累，湿热的内壁绞紧里面的器物，穴口被撑的光滑。他蜷起脚趾，配合着爱梅特赛尔克的抽插抬起腰腹又重重的坐下，试图将阴茎捣入自己的内脏，戳进身体的最深处。爱梅特赛尔克架着他的腿抬起的他的屁股，在他的无声抗议之中阻止了他近乎自残的行为。  
“别乱动。”无影用低沉的声音呵斥道。  
他把头埋在爱梅特赛尔克的颈窝安静了下来，心跳声透过血肉传导进耳膜，如同响雷一样在耳边炸开，分不清谁是谁非。  
英雄艰难的呼出一口气，“就算……你复活了他们……呼…谁又能保证他们……和那些蛮神、和……佐迪亚克不是同一种东西呢……”  
  
他一下子说了太多，眼眶终于承接不住更多的液体，一滴滚烫的眼泪从他的脸颊滚落，在爱梅特赛尔克的颈间留下一道湿痕。  
即使是取回一部分记忆的十四席也无法感同身受无影们在万年间徘徊的痛苦，无法知晓友人经历失去后的偏执。  
  
无法被回应，无法触碰，更无法救赎。他们同为那位拉哈布雷亚院长的学生，曾经的创造学院院长，十四席之首，那位风度翩翩的长者，理性而又睿智，使所有人都发自内心的敬仰、爱戴，整个亚马乌罗提都以他为荣。可现在，那位让人敬佩、尊敬的院长早已被孤独和自责侵蚀精炼成一个只知道效忠佐迪亚克的狂信徒，如今的拉哈布雷亚席已经彻底疯了。  
英雄只得无声地落泪，为已经偏离道路的友人而落泪，为从前亚马乌罗提的同胞落泪，为现代人的命运而落泪，更是为了无影们无法实现的夙愿而落泪。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克没有回答他，有的只是埋在身体里性器的缓慢律动和圆润的指尖在他的后颈的轻捏，一如当年哈迪斯蹩脚的安慰。没过多久，他又被无影拉进沉入了欲望的海洋。  
  
不知在爱欲中沉浮多久，伴随着英雄自己绵长的呻吟声，白浊的液体溅射在爱梅特赛尔克的小腹上，爱梅特赛尔克也释放在了他的身体里。  
“唔………”暗属性的精液被悉数灌入他的肠道里，烫得他直发抖，不过才几秒钟，无影的背上就又多了几道发红的印子。  
性器拔出身体的时候发出淫靡的水声，他被无影翻了个身搂在怀里，鲜红的羽织被混合了两人的体液晕染出大片大片的褐色搭在他的身上，而后，爱梅特赛尔克俯下身亲吻了他。舌尖撬开牙关，探入口腔，柔软的触感划过上颚，纠缠上他的唇舌，酥酥麻麻的电流窜进他的四肢百骸，他内心挣扎了一番，随后重新将手臂环上爱梅特赛尔克的脖子，交换了一个带着不明情愫的吻。  
  
夜晚的寒气从上方灌入，让他打了个哆嗦，他抬头望去，笼罩着水晶都上空的光之泛滥已经彻底消失，黑夜终于再一次的降临这座千疮百孔的城市。人群躁动的声音通过被打开的花窗传入他耳中，人们奔跑着，欢呼着，为这份来之不易的黑暗庆祝。降下福泽的真理天使只是悠长地凝视着英雄的脸，仿佛透过他，就能触碰到那些早已逝去的时光。

-fin-


End file.
